How we first met
by hollister14
Summary: After a mission, Wally, Babs, and Dick wont talk about it. All they will say is that it was a success. Wally makes a comment that it was like old times to him. The team gets curios about how the three first met, so babs tells them. This is a Dick/babs story. (btw this is my first young justice fanfic. hope you enjoy!)


**Me: This is my first Young Justice FanFic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Wally: of course they will enjoy it! I mean come on, I'm in it!**

**Babs: -.- Cocky much?**

**Dick: Just a little...**

**Wally: I am not cocky!**

**Babs: you are just a bit...**

**Me: Can someone please do the disclamer?**

**Wally: Am not! **

**Babs: Are too!**

**Me: Guys come one please, I just want to get through the disclaimer...**

**Wally: AM NOT!**

**Babs: ARE TOO!**

**Wally: AM NOT!**

**Babs: ARE T-**

**Dick: WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP!**

**-all three of us look at him in shock-**

**Dick: 0.0 Um...Sorry?**

**Babs: We will talk about this later... In the mean time Emily does not-**

**Wally: I want to do disclaimer!**

**Me: -.- Here we go again.**

**Dick: I guess that's my cue. Emily does not own Young Justice. If she did, there would be tons of Batgirl and Robin Moments.**

No ones POV:

"What a mission!" Batgirl said walking into the room and then leaning up against the marble counter. She took off her mask.

"I know! I am exhausted." Kid Flash said taking his mask off, then walking over to the rest of the team and sitting down on the couch next to his girlfriend Artemis and his friend Conner. Wally put his arm around her.

"I'm guessing the mission was a success?" Kaldur asked taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Yeah, you should have seen us. It felt like old times." Wally said. Flashbacks filled the boys head.

"Where's Robin?" Miss Martian asked noticing that the black haired boy was missing.

"He had to call Batman to tell him about the mission." Wally said. Everyone nodded; Barbra on the other hand glared at him. He gave her an apologetic look.

"How come he didn't just call in here?" Artemis asked.

"That's not important." Barbra said a little too fast.

"Whoa, calm down, I was just wondering." Artemis said.

"Hey guys, sorry about that, Batman called." Robin said walking into the room.

"How come you didn't just call in here?" Miss Martian said.

"That's not important." He said.

"O-okay…" Miss Martian said.

'_Hmm, what are they hiding?'_ Miss Martian asked Artemis in her head.

'_I don't know. But let's wait for them to tell us.' _She nodded.

"So, wally, what did you mean when you said like old times?" Artemis asked changing the subject.

"Oh, when the three of us first met. We used to have so much fun fighting crime in Gotham City." He said.

"How did you guys meet?" Miss Martian asked.

"It's a long story." Barbra said.

"We got time." Super boy said. Barbra, Wally, and Dick all exchanged looks and then nodded. No one knew how, but they could always tell what one another was thinking. It was like they had their own language.

Barbra took a deep breath, "Okay, well it all started about a couple years ago, way back before the team….

-FLASHBACK-

"More water Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked holding up a pitcher full of ice water next to her, well Dick's bed.

"Yes, thank you Alfie." She spoke. He filled her glass with the ice cold liquid and handed her the glass.

"I am terribly sorry you could not go with Master Richard, and Master Bruce." He said as she took a sip.

"It's quite alright. I mean I have all I need here. Besides, they probably have everything under control."

***With Batman and Robin***

"Robin to your left!" Batman shouted. Robin ducked and then jumped up, landing after doing a perfect flip. Just before he could say anything he was thrown across the air and into a building.

***with Barbra and Alfred***

"Alfie, I'm really bored." Barbra pouted.

"How about some television?" He asked turning the TV on.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, I need to go down to the cave and check on Master Bruce. Call me if you need anything." He said walking out the door, and shutting it. Barbra sighed and lay back, closing her eyes.

An hour later, she opened them after hearing sirens go off. 'They are still fighting?' She asked herself.

"Miss Gordon-''

"Alfie, please get my suit ready." She said getting up out of bed.

"Miss Gordon-''

"Alfie, they need me."

"Oh alright, I will go get your suit." He said walking into the other room. He came back with it in his hands and her belt.

"Please do be careful Miss Gordon."

"I will Alfie. I promise."

**-Flash back interrupted by Wally-**

"Wait, agent A just let you go?" Wally asked.

"Will you shut up! She is telling a story!" Artemis cried.

"I'm sorry! I was just wondering!" he cried.

**_Smack!_**

_"_OW!" He cried. we all laughed.

"Please continue Babs,"

"Thank you.." She said.

**Hey really sorry! I have to stop there. I'm kinda home sick, so yeah. I got bored so I decided to make a story. Anyways I will write a new chapter once I get reviews. the more review I get, the more chapters there will be.**


End file.
